fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
DCPC02 / Transcript
This is the transcript for the second episode of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! ((Episode begins. Cue opening song/opening credits.)) ((Scene: Classroom)) Teacher: Students! I have now corrected your test paper. When I call your name, please stand up. Teacher (While handing Miyu her marked quiz): 99 out of 100 as almost always. You are a star student, Kimura - I wonder if anyone can keep up with you. Miyu: Um, thanks. But really, I don’t care if the students who...find their time in classrooms not so easy try to keep up or not. I have more on my mind than that. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. (Miyu leaves the classroom, first to disappear down the hallway. The other students stay in or around the doorway chatting about their mark - what a waste of lunchtime.) ((Scene: Campus Park)) (Miyu picks up her lunch and proceeds to eat in the shade away from the other students, and then she found Catherine doing some manga. Miyu starts trying to eat her lunch but froze as the scritch-scratch of Catherine’s pencil becomes unbearably loud) Miyu (thinking): It’s no wonder that this school has a lot of noise when it comes to lunch hours. I hate that. I prefer something more akin to music. Ah...the strings, piano, brass, woodwind and percussion. It makes me feel more calm than this terrifying sound of screaming and shouting. Even gabber would be better than this, so good thing I have my headphones. (Miyu puts her headphones on, muffling the sound and allowing her to eat in peace.) (Time goes by as Miyu reviews her sheet music for her flute part. Done with her lunch and her reviewing, Miyu proceeds to get up and go to band practice. She returns to her dorm, away from the noisy hallways, to drop off her test paper and take off her headphones for a bit, but as she leaves her headphones are left behind on the bed. It can’t be good.) ((Scene: Music Room)) (One, two, three, four - one, two, three, four - despite not having her headphones around, Miyu plays her part well in keeping with the less-than-decent horn-players and snare drummers. However, when the trumpet players begin their bit, Miyu yells and drops her instrument. Yes, these particular trumpet players are loud, but today they are way too loud.) Band Director: Kimura-san, are you okay? Did you bring your headphones? Miyu: N-no...The hallways were so loud. I-I must have left them on my bed. Can I go out and take a break from this please? It would help me a lot. Band Director: You may. Come back when you feel better, okay? Most of the students are in their options classes right now, so don’t worry about some loudmouth ruining things. Miyu: Th-thank you. I’ll be back. S-sorry for the, ah, d-disruption. Uh...See you. (Miyu picks up her flute and sits out in the hallway. She plugs her ears for some time - some time being a long time.) ???: Hey, you. Yeah you, the one in the hallway with her ears plugged. Miyu: Um? ???: Look at yourself. Why are noisy environments so bad for you? Don’t you know your pain causes problems for others, freak? You can’t be happy this way - but I can cure you. Help you out of your misery - both your musical ability problems and your sensory overload. The name’s Hana, and I’m your new friend...Miyu, right? Let’s be pals. (She grabs her wrist.) Miyu: No! I might be in pain. Sure, this sucks - but I wouldn’t trust myself to you - you who came out of nowhere and are trying to harass me! In fact, my sensory over-responsivity is being well cared for. I don’t need someone as aggressive as you to “help” me. Back off. (Miyu jerks her wrist back, running with her flute in hand. She means to leave.) (Looking behind her, Hana is hot on Miyu’s tail. Miyu runs faster, taking winded paths to lose her pursuer - yet Hana remains behind her ever still.) ((Scene: Campus garden)) (After a long chase, Miyu decides to take her chances and dives into a bush in hopes the alien girl wouldn’t see her. What’s this in the bush? A yellow compass with a musical natural on it?) Miyu (thinking) : A tiny projectile! Great. I can hit her in the back of the head and knock her out with this thing - it’s self defense, not infraction of the rules. But...something’s odd about this compass. Why do I care at this moment?! I’m in danger! (Suddenly, two vivid memories surface in Miyu’s mind: The recent skirmish with Hana, and the smile upon some judges’ faces when Miyu won a talent show back in her elementary school in Tokyo. In this shock, Miyu grips the compass tighter.) (The compass lid pops open. Five yellow ribbons of light - each as thin as a bar line on sheet music - stream out.) Hana: Miyu-san, you have something dangerous in your hand! Close the compass lid and give said compass to me, please - before something terrible happens! Miyu: No! You can’t tell me what to do! Are you scared of this? Hana: I fear for your safety, Miyu, so please listen - ah! (The ribbons of light knock her away before she can finish speaking.) Miyu: Leave. Me. Alone! (The compass shines brighter as the ribbons wrap around Miyu’s person, tight enough to feel. One, two, three, four - one, two, three, four! The ribbons wrap around her forearms, her wrists and parts of her legs. in this four-beat time. Soon there are two sets of ribbons on each arm and leg - making eight beats.) Miyu: Feel the rhythm! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! (The ribbons glow on each beat, enveloping Miyu in a bubble-like field of light where she transforms. Music plays in Miyu’s mind subsequently, for the viewers, her shining silhouette breaking in 4/4 time to match the music Miyu transforms/dances to. When all this is done, Miyu turns a backflip and lands back on the ground she stood before transforming.) Cure Artistry: Enjoying the flow of art and talent, Cure Artistry! Cure Artistry (post-transformation shock): Oh my gosh. Why am I in my performer’s clothes? These aren’t even my performing clothes! But I feel pretty mobile...fast...strong. (After looking at her hands, Miyu balls fists, looking at Hana.) Hana: This isn’t how it’s supposed to go! This isn’t it! Cure Artistry: This IS it! Don’t harass me again! (The two engage in hand to hand combat, in middair and on the ground, perfectly alone and locked in battle. Artistry has the upper hand, knocking Hana to the ground.) Cure Artistry (while charging up three ellipses of yellow energy between her fingers): Pretty Cure! Streaming Melody! Hah! (One ellipse pins Hana’s right hand to the ground, resonating a C. Another hits her left hand, resonating an E. The final one aims at her heart - yet Hana, having mustered the energy to teleport, vanishes. Her bonds disappear.) Cure Artistry: What - no! I’m not done yet! Ugh. I should probably go to my dorm and change. I am still a student, after all - huh? (Artistry hears someone scream from far away. Someone needs help, and she’s helping them.) ((Scene: Behind the boys’ dorm building)) Male student: NO! (Shadow-y smoke begins to swirl around the boy. He’s being pinned to the wall by a strange girl - not Hana, but definitely just as bad. An inky black orb launches itself from the boy’s chest, changing its form in middair to become - what’s this? It looks like a humanoid black forest cake, but covered in rancid frosting and other gross things! And it’s absolutely gigantic! The monster thrashes around, effectively covering the girls’ dorm in oozing moldy cream.) ???: Boys shouldn’t like baking. That’s for girls. I know that your friends are only putting up with your aspiration to be polite. Did you miss all of that? How repulsive! (Artistry jumps up to punch this monster in the face, but is interrupted by a mysterious Cure in purple, who does the same thing before Artistry. Purple threads fly out of her wristbands by at least the hundreds, binding the beast.) Artistry: What? Who are you supposed to be? ??: I was about to ask you the same thing, but let’s save the - ( dodges a thrashing arm) - introductions for after we’ve beaten this thing! Can you still fight? Artistry: I can fight! ??: Good, then let’s go! (The two dodge thrashing arms, punching and kicking the beast.) ??: Hey, I think I have an idea. (creates threads and starts throwing them over the enemies arms) Help me restrain this thing! Artistry: I would, but I don’t think I can make threads! Perhaps I could stun it instead? I think I know a way to build up my attack strength! ??: Then what’s taking you so long to do so? (begins charging energy as well) Artistry: I just figured it out, dammit! This is my first day! Heck, it might not even work! But I’m trying it! (Artistry jumps away, kicking and punching the beast to a beat. One, two - one-two, three, four - five-six! The last kick, one to a supposed soft spot on the back of the monster, is light-infused. It causes it to stumble and lose its balance!) ??: Not bad, rookie! Eh, then again, I suppose I’m not one to call you that here. Artistry: Sure, sure - but let’s get back on track. And thanks! ??: Yeah, this thing, guy, isn’t going to return to normal without us, right? Got any other brilliant ideas kid? Artistry: Yeah. A question - I know I had a charged up ‘finisher-type’ attack, if you will. Do you have one? ??: (thinks for a bit) Yeah, I think I do too. (grins) Lets do this thing. (The purple girl begins drawing a line of energy in the air and throws it into the sky before it rains down as hundreds of threads, pinning the monster to the ground) Pretty Cure! Chaos Infinity! (The threads all glow as a blinding light and fade, taking the monster with it. The boy’s bonds drop and fade.) Male student (in a whisper) : I can like baking if I want to. My friends wouldn’t desert me for that! ??: Well, I guess that handles this problem. Artistry: We still have the girl who...what’s the word...bound that kid. She - (turns to look for her) she’s gone! ??: Girl? The one I saw the other day was a guy, well, two of them.. I noted that they’re pretty quick to get away, it’s like the teleport or something.. Artistry: I was attacked by a different girl just before this monster appeared - she vanished in a glance too. And now I feel as if I just used up a lot of energy, which I did. Ugh. (Artistry reverts to Miyu, compass in hand.) ??: Hey, you also found one of those? (Deforms into Catherine) I haven’t actually introduced myself yet. I’m Catherine, second year student at Hamaki Rosa, also not known as Cure Chaos. Miyu: I’m Miyu, pleased to meet you. I’d be considered in grade 10 were this the USA, and I’m also Cure Artistry when transformed. Yes, I found a compass. There are more? Catherine: I really don’t know if there are, I honestly thought this was the only one. So, there could be more.. Let’s hope that anyone else who finds them is as calm about it as we are. I can only imagine how someone could freak out over transforming and fighting evil this this. Miyu: True. (Sighs) Classes are over. I had an excuse to not attend all of band practice and the other stuff - being without my headphones in a loud environment is a shock. That takes time to cool down, but this is ridiculous. Catherine: Yeah, ridiculous. Truly ridiculous, I guess that’s why I love this already. Miyu: Adrenaline is sweet. Oh well. I guess I could say a student tried to harass me - which did happen. Catherine: And I beat them up for you, right? (smirks) Miyu: Actually, no. You wouldn’t know anyone named ‘Hana’, right? (frowns) Catherine: Hana? No, never heard the name. Sorry. Miyu: Don’t be. In fact, let’s say that they got a friend, and tried to bully me - but we stood up for ourselves together. Which kind of did happen. It was about 3 when we started anyways. It’s only 4:15 now. Catherine: Sounds like a good cover to me, we just have to make sure that whoever we tell it to isn’t terrified of me already. Miyu: Same here. People can be so-o-o stupid sometimes. Catherine: (sighs) Well, now that we have our cover put together, maybe we should try to get to know each other a bit? I mean, we might end up fighting together again. Miyu: Sure. In fact, if these threats get any bigger, we might team up. So let’s make sure we don’t partner up with strangers, okay? Catherine: Sounds good to me! (The two walk towards the dorm, talking to each other. The boy, now freed from his bondage, runs towards the field for something or other. ((Scene Change: Dorm corridor)) Fortuna: Did something happen to those two? They look very worn out. I wonder what might have gone so bad - I wish that if something bad happened to a friend, I could defend them. I really wish I could defend myself, even… (Episode end. Cue credits.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User: CureHibiki Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: FairySina